


Oh My Tiny Ascian(s)

by LadyRamora



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV, Final Fantasy XIV: ARR, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward - Fandom, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers - Fandom, final fantasy 14 - Fandom
Genre: And lose their powers, Ascians don't die, Crack fic treated almost seriously, Elidibus is chill and a creeper, Lahabrea is full size and ticked off, Other, They just get mini'd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRamora/pseuds/LadyRamora
Summary: Nabriales is not destroyed. Instead, when the Warrior of Light releases him from the auracite, he's tiny and powerless. The problem is, the Warrior of Light has no idea how to change him back to his usual Majestic-ness. A mini ascian crack fic that's almost treated seriously. Mini Nabriales. Mini Igeyorhm. Normal sized Lahabrea. Normal sized Elidibus.
Relationships: Elidibus/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Igeyorhm/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Lahabrea/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Nabriales/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Ascians
Comments: 14
Kudos: 48





	1. Mini'd Nabriales

“Uh oh, someone’s having a little tantrum.” 

Nabriales stares up at the Warrior of Light, trembling with rage. “…A tantrum? A tantrum?! This is not a tantrum, hero! LOOK AT ME!” He hops up and down, far from his usual self. Finally freed from the auracite, but so very diminished. His strength, his power, his size! He stood no taller than your average minion! 

“This is all your doing!” Nabriales spits, kicking at the ground and swiping at the air with his much tinier claws. 

The hero watches him, tilting their head.

“I cannot escape you,” Nabriales says, his voice high and fearful. The same as it had been when they captured him. When they had almost destroyed him. But how could they do so when he had begged, pleaded for his life…? It had turned out like this. Nabriales captured. Minfilia safe. Moenbryda on the mend. All was well, was it not? So what if Minfilia was confused and upset that you had not destroyed the ascian currently having a tantrum on the floor at your feet. Moenbryda was alive. There had been no need for sacrifice. You had the situation in hand. Literally, you could hold him easily. 

You sigh, plopping down cross legged on the ground before the miniature ascian, reaching for him. He makes a big fuss as you pick him up, scratching at your hands and even going so far as to try and bite you. All you do is bear it, wrapping the angry ascian up in your arms. 

“What are you..?” Nabriales’ struggling lessens, confusion plain in his voice. He clings at you with his claws, tipping his head back to stare up at you, his expression mostly hidden behind that slitted mask of his. But still you can see his frown. 

“Shhh,” you say quietly, tiredly. 

“Do not shush me!” Nabriales snaps, but relaxes into your embrace, if grudgingly so. “I will steal that staff! Even if I must do so like.. like this!” He insists.

You nod, eyes blinking slow with your exhaustion. “If you say so.”

“I do!” Nabriales huffs, his tiny claws pricking at your skin. “And then I will destroy you all!” He cackles a little. His evil laugh not hitting so hard when he was so tiny and, well, cute.

You snort, deciding to ruffle his feathers a little. He was getting a little cocky for someone who was literally the size of a minion. “Ok, calm down, Lahabrea.”

Nabriales bristles. “How dare you compare us so…! I am Nabriales! I will not toy with you as Lahabrea does!” 

You squeeze him, hugging him like a stuffed toy. 

Nabriales grumbles. “…This will not last, Bringer of Light. I will regain my powers and form, and when I do, you all will know suffering for treating me thus.”

You look down at him, asking, “What? With kindness and compassion?”

Nabriales has no answer, squirming in your hold. “I am your enemy! Why do you embrace me?” 

You hum lowly. You could still hear his voice, desperate and terrified, begging you to wait, to stop; he did not want to disappear. “…Because I want to.” 

There was no way Nabriales would accept your apologies for almost destroying him. You were enemies, you should have just done your duty. Nabriales would surely have destroyed you had you not bested him. And yet… And yet you could not. You had only been an adventurer. Had not sought out to become the Warrior, the Bringer of Light. There was still mercy inside of you. Even for one who was your enemy. 

“Do not become used to this, Bringer of Light,” Nabriales huffs. 

Become used to hugging an ascian? Even one so tiny and adorable? Perish the thought. 

You smile. “Of course not. This is only temporary, right?”

Nabriales sniffs, chin tilting up haughtily. “Just so.” 

Still, he is calm now in your arms. Offering no complaint, or trying to struggle free. You stay there, sitting on the floor with a tiny ascian in your arms for quite a while. Wondering just how long this would last. Would another Ascian come looking for Nabriales? Only time would tell. 


	2. Enter Elidibus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elidibus offers a solution. Nabriales declines.

Elidibus tilts his head, the corners of his lips turning ever so slightly down. “..No?”

Nabriales hides behind the large cookie clutched in his claws. “Ah, that is to say… I am making progress, Emissary.” It is good that the Warrior had seen fit to leave the tiny ascian be whilst he enjoyed his tea and cookies.

Eldibus stares at him evenly. And then inclines his head, seating himself across from the miniature ascian. And… pouring himself a cup of tea? 

“Explain,” the Emissary murmurs. “Tell me why you wish to remain here, as you are, when I could easily see you returned to what you were before.”

Nabriales pauses at that. Return to himself? It was a mighty tempting offer, but…

“The Warrior of Light grows fond of me,” Nabriales says, tearing a chunk off his cookie with his claws and popping it into his mouth. Smug.

That intrigues Elidibus. His head tilts. “…Do they now?”

Nabriales nods. 

Elidibus taps his claws around his cup of tea, having yet to take even a sip. “…Interesting.”

Nabriales is pleased to see the Emissary regard him with… approval? The ascian could almost preen from such attention. Biting into his cookie with gusto. Hah, take that, Lahabrea. If all went well, soon enough Nabriales would be the one the Emissary favored. 

“Very well,” the Emissary murmurs, raising his cup to take one slow sip. He sets the cup down in the saucer, rising from his seat. “I shall allow you to continue on thusly. By His Will,” Elidibus says, inclining his head. 

“By His Will,” Nabriales says in return, bowing his head. 

The Emissary leaves him then as swiftly as he came. 

The Warrior of Light returns, sitting where Elidibus had sat only moments before. They blink at the cup of tea, looking to Nabriales in surprise. “..Did you pour me a cup of tea?” They ask, picking up the cup. 

Nabriales grunts. 

The Warrior smiles at him, prepares the tea to their liking, and takes a sip.


	3. Mini'd Igeyorhm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Igeyorhm suffers a similar fate. Lahabrea is not pleased.

“What have you done?” Lahabrea demands, staring in horror at a now much tinier version of Igeyorhm.

Igeyorhm raises her tiny hands up for inspection, a hum spilling from her lips. “Fascinating.”

Lahabrea pinches the back of her ascian robes between his claws. “It is not! Undo what you have done, Bringer of Light!” the Speaker snarls, Igeyorhm dangling from his claws as he thrusts his hand out towards him.

The hero makes a face, holding their palms out to accept the tiny Martyr as Lahabrea drops her into their waiting hands, scowling fiercely.

Igeyorhm wobbles a bit, staggering to find her feet. The Warrior curls their hands a little, giving her aught to brace herself against. 

“Erm,” the Warrior starts, awkward. How to say they had no idea how to reverse this..? They look to Nabriales, who was standing on their shoulder. He shakes his head. So that was a no to telling Lahabrea, then. 

“..I’ll do my best.” They offer vaguely and a tad lamely. 

Lahabrea crosses his arms, scowling fiercely. “I will see to it personally that you do, Bringer of Light.”

The Warrior laughs nervously. Did that mean he was sticking around? 

“The more the merrier, I guess.”

There is a touch to their hand and they glance down to see Igeyorhm looking to them. “It is most curious. Why do you hesitate, hero? You are strong. Capable of much and more. How easily you could have destroyed me. Destroyed Nabriales. Yet you hold yourself back.” Igeyorhm pauses, raising a hand to her masked face in thought. “…What is it that stays your hand?” 

Lahabrea scoffs. “Do not compliment them so, Igeyorhm. They are weak. All that prevents them from destroying us is their own lack of Blessing. They have yet to regain Hydaelyn’s pathetic Grace. And without Her to aid them, they are vulnerable…” Lahabrea curls his lip in a threatening sneer. “Understand you this, hero. The only thing saving you now is the sorry state of my comrades. Once you return them to their former glory, this… mockery of a truce ends.”

The Warrior frowns, pulling their hands towards them and cradling Igeyorhm close. 

Nabriales narrows his eyes at Igeyorhm. She gazes calmy back. 

He huffs, crossing his arms. Had Igeyorhm planned this? She was awfully interested in the Warrior. Like this, she could be close. Research more in depth. 

This was his plan! He was the one the Warrior was fond of! Nabriales barely stops himself from stomping his foot. Had Elidibus approved this? Damn it all.

The Warrior looks to Igeyorhm, smiling awkwardly. “…Make yourself at home?”

Igeyorhm nods. “My thanks.” 

Lahabrea growls lowly. “Do not thank them, Igeyorhm. It is their fault you are like this to begin with!” 


	4. Comfort from the Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "wol traveling up to ishgard for whatever business and the mini asciens almost freezing to notdeath so wol bundles them up (and or the rowdier ones hide in their clothes)"

Nabriales has burrowed himself in the warmth of your coat, shuddering and snuggling into your body heat. You look to Lahabrea, the Ascian walking ahead of you, still adorned in his ascian robes despite the freezing cold.

You know no one will see him if he does not wish to be seen. Still it is a strange sight to see an ascian walking about like your average mortal. 

“Are you not cold?” You ask Igeyorhm. She looks to you, and though her expression is hidden behind her mask, you feel judged. 

“Igeyorhm does not feel the cold,” Lahabrea says, and you nearly bump into him, not realizing he had stopped walking. 

You are not convinced. You had felt Igeyorhm trembling, but she refused to join Nabriales in your coat. And Nabriales refused to budge over.

Lahabrea turns, lips frowning. Coming close to stare down at Igeyorhm. “...Come, Igeyorhm,” he murmurs, offering up his sharply taloned hand. The martyr looks between you, and then moves forward into Lahabrea’s grasp. 

You say nothing as the tiny Ascian is then tucked into Lahabrea’s robe. Her masked face peeking out from the vee of his collar. 

Still Lahabrea scowls at you, though you had made no comment. Daring you to say anything about the kindness he showed his companion. 

You raise your hands up, smiling, and rub at the lump that is Nabriales in your coat. Your trek to Ishgard continues in silence. Except for the sharp sneeze Nabriales lets out. 

“Bless you,” you say without thinking.

Nabriales hisses like you had said a terrible thing.


	5. Goodnight Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "OK BUT YOU CANT CONVINCE ME THE TINY ASCIANS EITHER DONT HAVE MINI BEDS BECAUSE WOL IS CONCERNED ABOUT THEIR HEALTH EVEN IF THEY DONT NEED SLEEP OR THEYRE ON THE PILLOW NEXT TO THEM"

You can feel Lahabrea’s judgemental stare on your back as you tuck Nabriales into his smaller bed next to yours. “..You are aware that we do not require sleep in the same way that you mortals do?” the Speaker asks, very much snide.

You hum, fluffing Nabriales's pillow and smoothing out his blanket. "Maybe so. But I think Nabriales likes naps."

"I do like naps," Nabriales says in agreement. "Mayhap if Lahabrea did so as well he'd be less ornery."

Lahabrea scoffs.

Nabriales gives a soft, pointed "ahem," and you know exactly what he's waiting for. You sigh, obliging the tiny Ascian by lowering your head to press a kiss against his mask. Nabriales smiles smugly, wiggling down into his bed.

Lahabrea is staring when you turn to address Igeyorhm. You ignore it, smiling at the Martyr as she inspects the bed you had made up for her.

"What do you think?" You ask her as she trails a claw over a tiny, plump pillow. "Want to try taking a nap?"

Igeyorhm glances to Lahabrea, then tilts her head and raises up the blanket to climb under. "What Lahabrea says is true, we do not require sleep in the same frequency or multitude that mortals do. However, there are some of us who use it as a way to pass the time."

You blink, a little intrigued, asking, "What, like Elidibus?" as you tuck the blankets around her and fluff her pillows.

You can hear a smile in Igeyorhm's voice then as she shakes her head. "No, the Emissary does not. Emet Selch, however.."

Emet Selch?

Lahabrea interrupts, "Enough, Igeyorhm. Sleep, if you must amuse yourself so, but do not share more than need be with the Bringer of Light."

You glance between them. Feeling a bit to blame for Igeyorhm's scolding, but knowing that you will only make it worse if you say any more.

You move to get up, to leave the two ascians to their nap, but a touch your hand has you glancing down.

"I believe you have forgotten part of this ritual of yours, Warrior of Light," Igeyorhm murmurs, touching and tapping a claw to her mask. "You pressed your lips to Nabriales's mask, did you not? I should like to experience this ritual just the same, if you do not mind."

You blink and look to Nabriales, who was clearly pouting.

"By Zodiark," Lahabrea mutters. "Just do it, hero. Igeyorhm is stubborn. She will not sleep unless you do so."

"Lahabrea is correct," Igeyorhm tells you seriously. "I should like the same treatment as Nabriales."

You exhale through your nose and shake your head, giving in. You press a kiss to her mask, and then give a bit of a shiver as Igeyorhm's claw trails over your cheek.

You clear your throat, pulling back. "Ok. Nap time."

Nabriales is frowning severely when you check on him. Huffing and giving you and Igeyorhm both his back as he turns on his side.

You lock gazes with Lahabrea, the Speaker leaning in the doorway and blocking your way.

"What?" You ask him as he stares at you long and hard. Like he was trying to figure out your nefarious plot. "You waiting for a kiss, too?"

Lahabrea curls his lip, looking about ready to express his disgust when he pauses. "...And if I told you I was, hero; What then? Would you kiss me, too?"

You shrug your shoulders, moving to brush by him even if you had to step over or duck under him. "That depends, I suppose."

Lahabrea frowns. "On what?"

You look at him steadily. "If you really want me to."

Lahabrea straightens, frowning. Stepping to the side before you can come any closer. "Of course not."

You walk by him, turning down the light. "Then I won't."


	6. Mini'd Emet-Selch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All I can imagin is a mini Emet-Selch on the WoL making snarky and sarcastic comments as the go through all the 5.1 and onward content."

“I didn’t know this would happen. This is hardly my fault.” 

Emet Selch laughs, an off beat incredulous titter. “Not your fault? You would have seen me dead, hero.” 

A frown pulls at the hero’s lips, and they pluck him from their shoulder to look into his much smaller face. “I didn’t want to. You gave me no choice.” 

Emet Selch glowers at them, feet dangling and wholly at their mercy as they hold him in their hands. “Look what you’ve done to me. I’m shattered, fractured; sundered,” he gestures to himself, gold eyes wide and manic, the snarled baring of his teeth less impactful when he was so tiny and cute. “This should not be possible! You’ve ruined me!” 

The Warrior’s expression twists, at once seeming regretful and not. “...You’re still alive.” They mutter. 

“Ohh, yess, good for you,” the Ascian mocks, “You didn’t destroy me, so your conscience is clear!” His face darkens. “Are you happy to see me so, my dear? Made lesser? I suppose you think us equals now, hmm?”

The hero’s jaw ticks, their eyes narrow and Emet Selch scowls as they set him on the ground at their feet. “We’re not equal,” they say, looking down at him and then turn and walk onward. 

Emet Selch stares after them, offended. “...Do you mean to make me run after you, hero?!” he demands. 

“Do what you want,” the hero calls back.

The tiny emperor stomps and kicks at the ground, gloved hands fisting at his sides. How dare they...! He raises a hand up, scowling, and snaps his fingers. 

Nothing happens. 

“Augh...!” Damn them! “Stop! You made me like this, so you will deal with the consequences! I cannot follow after you like this, so you will carry me!” 

The hero pauses, turning to look at him over their shoulder. Unimpressed, judging by the quirking of their brow.

He knows what they want. It makes him grind his teeth and seethe. “...Please?”

Their expression softens and they turn around to come back for him. 


	7. All will be well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mini Emet selch: good morning lessee ascians! I’m here now too. Mini Nabreiales and Igeyorhm: >:| I’m not sharing with him"

“This should not be possible,” Lahabrea growls, pacing around the lazing, much smaller form of Emet Selch. Nabriales and Igeyorhm both hovering over the sprawled emperor. 

You hunch your shoulders as the Speaker turns towards you. “This is all your doing.”

“Who else? Our dear Warrior of Light would much rather incapacitate us than destroy us.” Emet Selch speaks up. Smaller he may be, but his gaze and attention was just as heavy. A knowledge in those golden eyes that was withheld from you. “One does wonder why. Have you some inkling of fondness, hero? Something you wish to share?” He gave you nothing, but demanded something that you knew not how to give.

You look away. No matter how you tried you could not remember whatever it was that he claimed you should know. “I told you I don’t know.”

Emet Selch curls his lip, his jaw clenching. “Try harder.”

“Enough,” Lahabrea hisses. “The Bringer of Light is our enemy. We should not be here.” The Speaker whirls away and stalks off. 

You glance down to Nabriales standing at your feet. Reaching his hands up in a want to be picked up. 

You sigh, smiling, and gather him up in your arms. 

His claws cup your face. His voice low as he murmurs to you, “All will be well, hero.”

Strangely, you feel comforted. 


	8. Purring Like A Kitten (Miqo'te WoL)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ok but mini ascians with a miqote wol that purrs when they see them? Yes. They’d be a big god damn distraction"

Thancred looms over you with his hands on his hips, just as disapproving as the Ascian lurking behind him in the shadows. 

“Is this what you plan to do all day?” 

You glance up at him from your spot lounging in a warm beam of sunlight streaming across the floor. A deep, steady purr rumbling through you as Nabriales and Igeyorhm laze sprawled across your belly and chest. “…Yes?” 

Thancred sighs, shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose. 


End file.
